


Headache, Heartache

by Zehelies



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehelies/pseuds/Zehelies
Summary: Tan emocional que le provocaba dolores de cabeza.Tan ingenuo que le dolía el corazón.Kaoi
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Headache, Heartache

Suspiró hastiado del mundo, descansando su peso en el respaldo del sofá al interior del estudio. Se sabía con suerte y solitario pues la reunión había concluido unas horas atrás y el personal retirado apenas unos minutos. Cobijó sus nudillos con la palma inofensiva, el escozor del labio no era molestia mayor y, curiosamente, sentía un alivio enorme al morderlo.

La piel ardía. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Esa maldita costumbre de acumular sus frustraciones tenía precio. No era el momento ni el lugar, _no debía_ ser la persona ni las palabras. Los conflictos eran exclusivamente de él y la causa de su angustia no lo comprendía.

Tomó el bolso y su chaqueta, emprendiendo camino a casa luego de subir al auto, ignorando el escudriñe de los peatones y la silenciosa repetición de lo sucedido. Previendo indeseables mensajes y eliminando toda probabilidad de cometer otro error, apagó el móvil.

— Imbécil. — susurró con la frente en el volante, la luz roja se apiadó por segundos.

**II**

— Joven Tanabe — abordó uno de los porteros y detuvo su paso, un leve exalto al virar el daño en la comisura le hizo cubrirse por inercia — Se me ha solicitado entregarle esto. La persona se refirió como un compañero de trabajo.

Se hubiese extrañado del remitente si no fuese por la reciente contratación de aquella persona, cualquier otro incluiría el nombre de quien ya imaginaba y la etiqueta hubiese sido muy distinta. Reconstruyó el instante en que dicho individuo fingía ser nada más que un conocido. No debía sorprenderle, esa forma de distanciarse llevaba firma.

Inspeccionó la bolsa de plástico denso descubriendo que la prenda contenida se trataba de su cazadora, préstamo de un día e imprudentes deseos; a diferencia de cierto bajista, el pelinegro no era de sostener deudas por minúsculas que fuesen. Agradeció el favor secamente, dirigiéndose a su respectivo piso.

Al entrar decidió enfriar sus pensamientos, los impulsos eran fieros enemigos y él no era de piedra para aminorar el impacto de las consecuencias. Rodeó exasperado la amplia sala, persiguiendo a la tranquilidad que huía con aires juguetones, burlándose de su poco tacto y reconocida posición. Sinceramente, dudaba que el primero existiera. 

Ser honesto y tomar la iniciativa consistía un reto diario, hablar con afecto tras años de trabajo y compañerismo era completamente distinto a lo que aquello exigía; eran dos personas definidas tanteando en la penumbra suelo desconocido, y él le había dejado atrás por temor a despedirse de una familiar claridad. 

¿Qué derecho ejercía? ¿Había sepultado su autocontrol a cambio del tentador resarcimiento? Lo dicho se trataba de un cúmulo de venenosas inseguridades que mantenía en la privacidad de su pecho. Necesitaba tiempo, espacio, lujos de los que escasamente podía disponer.

_— Eres un hombre, un maldito tío que pareciera una mierda necesitada de atención._

Lo merecía. Merecía ese golpe certero y maldijo al instinto que le hizo empujar al otro con fuerza, impactando su espalda contra la pared y devolviendo el ataque. Por si fuera poco, el guitarrista había sido el único en vacilar. Vergüenza, rabia y dolor; turmalinas inyectadas de carmesí, acuchillándole. Y su propio reflejo en ellas jamás fue tan repugnante como en ese par de segundos.

_— Justo, como de costumbre. — le halagó con temblorosa determinación y la fiera que le dominaba retrocedió, confundida._

_Bastó un instante para darse cuenta del grave desliz, de ese juramento quebrantado._

_— Aoi. — el susodicho suspiró, masajeándose la sien._

_— Sé que podrás montar una buena excusa. — Y verle cerrar la puerta del estudio con tal discreción sólo incrementó las ganas de lanzar todo a su paso._

**III**

En su difusa memoria aparecían aquellos críos tratando de coordinarse, de temperamentos distintos y él con una abrumadora responsabilidad técnica y administrativa, relativamente nueva. Los errores no tardaron en hacerse presentes y la impotencia que llegaba a ocultar terminaba por expresarse en palabras duras, otorgándole a su voz un aire de autoridad. Además, su relación con los miembros se había dado bien a pesar del cambio, o al menos eso pensó durante los primeros años.

La presentación de aquella turbia noche suscitó uno de los recuerdos menos agradables de sus inicios. Las decisiones tomadas durante la planeación y la molestia que significó para los anfitriones del lugar al proporcionar equipo que él hubiese olvidado, provocó una tensión entre los músicos que sólo el comentario de cierto guitarrista supo eliminar.

El esfuerzo y tiempo invertido volaron lejos, al igual que insultos y puños; la intervención de compañeros no fue suficiente para detenerlos y el fruto de su disputa se expresó como un veto permanente y agrio en su prematura carrera.

Inmaduros e inexpertos, tropezaban en el arduo camino hacia su sueño. Una mutua disculpa que tardó semanas en llegar, una cicatriz en su lema de unión y la promesa de jamás repetirlo.

Ironía, era que aquellos seres ahora desvivían por el otro en un premioso avance. Ambos solían sobreexigirse aunque las razones diferían, frente a otros suprimían en lo posible la negatividad recibida y poseían la costumbre de sonreír sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y aun así, se guiaban por las polaridades de su esencia. Yuu temía quedarse atrás, el peso de la diferencia de edad y la “simpleza” _—_ según pensaba, de sus composiciones _—_ lo impulsaba a practicar hasta la saciedad; Kai, por la presión y el gusto de aportar, había adquirido una mordiente satisfacción al término de cada labor aunque le costara un resfriado o alguna noche en vela. Los desagradables días se vertían en la severidad del primero durante los ensayos y en el pesimismo del segundo, cosa que el baterista terminaba por intentar contrarrestar. El alabeo del mayor siempre se asomaba tímidamente, observando a sus amigos en su regocijo y esto sólo incrementaba el deseo del menor porque éste lo disfrutara personalmente.

Con un mudo objetivo, las miradas hablaban: proteger y preservar. Ignoraron por tanto tiempo que sus ojos seguían el mismo sendero, custodiando las inquietas siluetas. Y entonces Aoi optó por girar hacia Kai, con el indiscreto latido advirtiendo lo que el líder en su ingenuidad no repararía hasta unos meses después, y que para su descuido, su convivencia se había colmado de risas y reprimendas.

Silencios incómodos, decomiso de alientos.

Una negación y confusión que poco a poco dieron rienda a una liosa batalla.

¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente deseaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba como un satélite dejándose llevar por una innombrable fuerza hacia un planeta de carne y hueso? Eran cuestiones que la almohada jamás le respondería, tampoco el inapetente “desayuno” que habría hecho ya pasada la tarde.

Una nueva pregunta se instaló en cada fibra, sacudida por la temperatura ¿Por qué abandonaba su autonomía conforme los pasos?

No, quizá era su ego quien tiraba de él, incitándole recuperar algo que esas alturas, ya era suyo.

**IV**

Divisó el diseño inconfundible del auto, al conductor salir y dirigirse a las escaleras del inmueble. Sus falanges bailaron temerosamente entre el cigarrillo.

Procuraba observar la nada para esclarecer sus ideas; estaba cansado, entrar al apartamento significaba un disturbio innecesario y mal visto, enfrentar a Kai, un estruendoso derrumbe a sus muros.

Quizá, a ese punto, no había pilar que pudiera salvar.

— Yuu.

Escuchó los pasos secos y una voz inusualmente grave, posesiva hacia su nombre. Vestigios de colmillos le hacían dudar del suave brillo en sus pupilas.

El baterista contó amargamente las colillas en el suelo, denotó pies negligentes y cenizos, y elevó la vista al cuerpo cubierto por nada más que una perezosa playera negra con desgastados jeans. Caminó sigiloso, contrariado. Y con la duda en atezados orbes, eligió retirar el vicio de ásperos dedos.

— No dirás nada. — espetó el guitarrista tras ver cómo el cilindro era consumido.

Culpabilidad, orgullo y cariño. Yutaka era un cruel oportunista.

— La cicatriz no me da para mucho. — el responsable de ello tensó la mandíbula.

Le conocía tan bien. Tan bien para asegurar que su mejilla violácea le parecía menos importante, que le carcomía con creces el haber alzado el puño contra él que lo recibido. Y tal vez estaba fuera de sí al saber que aquello era de las cosas que le sobrecogían.

Sencillo pensarlo, articularlo un desafío y él, un necio.

El moreno se rehusaba a mirarle, tratando de controlar rebeldes emociones que no gustaban de permanecer en un solo sitio: la rabia y el dolor se volvían aliadas, exigían justicia; remordimiento y afecto clamaban conciliación. La indiferencia en facciones ajenas no ayudaba en su dilema.

— Escucha, no vine a discutir. —inició y el mayor se irguió, apoyándose contra la puerta, cruzando los brazos y revisando la cajetilla que portaba. Nicotina o concreto, deseaba aferrarse a algo que no fuera el hombre frente a él.

— Deja eso de una vez — susurró Kai, quien le tomó firmemente por la muñeca, arrebatando el objeto y colocándolo sobre el borde que los separaba de una muerte segura.

La pesada sensación entumecía sus extremidades, simplemente atinó a levantar el rostro para fulminarle con la mirada. No fue capaz de hacerle frente después de toparse con la herida, y la corta distancia le sofocaba a pesar de usar sus manos como obstáculo. .

— ¿Qué buscas? — cuestionó cansado.

— A ti, ¿acaso no es obvio?

— Dejaste en claro… — Se reprimió, ni siquiera podía repetir lo que para sí, sonaba cierto —No tienes motivos para estar aquí, así que puedes irte libre de toda culpa.

— Es la segunda vez, sabes que no es algo indiferente.

— Las circunstancias no son las mismas, está bien pasarlo por alto. — Tomó de vuelta la pertenencia, introduciéndola en el bolsillo posterior, dispuesto a aislarse.

Dio un paso atrás y el castaño extendió el brazo, acunando cuidadosamente el área dañada, girando el rostro contrario con mayor dificultad de la esperada. Párpados pesados fingiendo desinterés, sonrió tenuemente por el fallo.

— No lo está. _—_ Cómo odiaba ese travieso pulgar, amansándole con la tersura que sus propias manos carecían. Incluso para sí era extraño, absurdo para todo lo que en el pasado declaraba, pero habían cruzado la línea, esa y muchas otras. Se alejó, temiendo sucumbir a algo incierto como lo era el destino y la muerte. — No esperarás que me vaya.

— Tienes responsabilidades.

— Y deseos.

— Ni siquiera quieres esto, Kai. — Adormecido e intoxicado, Shiroyama trató de mirarle, el creciente anhelo de acercarse trastabillaba.

— Tienes razón, la complejidad siempre pareció desagradable. — El manto que acariciaba su palma adolorida, tembló. — Pero quiero aprender a lidiar con ella.

Porque decir que había caído por las uniformes comisuras que se alzaban débilmente era cavar su propia tumba, y el orgullo le prohibía proclamarse un imbécil delante de otros a pesar de merecerlo. Nunca creyó realmente lo dicho con ira, Aoi poseía los némesis de sus propios defectos y le costaba aceptarlo; aceptarse a sí mismo y lo que estaba sintiendo.

— No quise escupir todo aquello. Tampoco defenderme.

— Te es difícil pronunciar un inofensivo “Lo siento”. — Se deslizó hasta la raíz de azabaches hilos y el pelinegro evitó, a duras penas, entibiar sus mejillas.

Entonces recordó a Takanori decir alguna vez que el líder era un completo extraño en tal clase de nexo, y para su asombro, descubrió que simplemente era un cobarde. Reacio a expresarse abiertamente a diferencia de él, y aunado a ello, conservaba esa característica disposición a solucionar las cosas.

El mayor no pedía nada a cambio, almibaradas declaraciones eran innecesarias y era consciente de que no las escucharía. Y quiso golpearle una vez más, porque en su lugar tomaba provecho de otro tipo de tacto, una debilidad que el castaño, irónicamente, desconocía.

— Puedo disculparme de otras formas. Tratando esto, por ejemplo. — Apretó suavemente la magulladura, ampliando el extremo derecho de sus labios.

— Yutaka — resopló, derrotado.

— ¿Si?

— Estaciona bien el auto, ¿quieres?

_Tan emocional que le provocaba dolores de cabeza._

_Tan ingenuo que le dolía el corazón._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviví una curiosidad bastante antigua y esto fue lo que surgió. Es corto pero espero les haya gustado.


End file.
